


Little Girl Scout

by ElectroSophistaFunky



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Sex, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectroSophistaFunky/pseuds/ElectroSophistaFunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in order to maintain their cover as a married couple during an undercover investigation, Harvey has to think fast, no matter how much Gordon dislikes it or likes it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl Scout

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Gotham Kink Meme. Also, this is my first work here on Archive of Our Own! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Their partnership, thus far, had been rocky, but with good moments. Jaime Gordon was a tough girl and Harvey a rough boy. Despite his reputation for being a dirty dog, Harvey kept (most of) his comments and come ons to himself. Every now and then he might make a comment about her ass, but that was simply to troll her.  
After Barbara left Jaime felt lost and hurt. Harvey told her it was a standard move and she’d be coming back before Ed interrupted their conversation. Jaime could tell Ed had eyes for her, but was far too shy to ever say anything or act on it, which was absolutely fine with her. Jaime had been with both men and women, Barbara was the first woman she had carried on this long a relationship with. She missed being with men, they were, admittedly, a little less dramatic than women. However, she really loved Barbara. She had such a classy and eloquent way about her that Jaime had been drawn to, however she did not love any of the drama between her and her ex, Renee Montoya.

The day that Essen told her that she needed her to pose as Harvey’s wife and Harvey as her husband - she wanted to go throw up. He was such a sleaze as it was and now she was forced to play the part of the adoring wife while he got to pretend that she was his little woman. Even Harvey found the assignment to his distaste.

“What? Are you-No, Captain, C’mon? SEE! THIS IS WHY I DIDN’T WANT GORDON AROUND ME!”

Harvey continued whining and arguing with Essen. Jaime just sat in one of the chairs in front of the Captain’s desk and just stared blankly at her stapler, trying to process the situation. Another minute or two of Harvey’s screaming and bitching went by before either of them noticed her silence.

“Gordon, what’s wrong?”

“My life. That’s what’s wrong.”

“There’s no other way. You are the only pair available right now and this investigation is key to having any shot at gaining any evidence on Warren White.”  
“Oh so pretending to be my wife is making you question your life? You b-“

“Fine, I’ll do it, but Harvey you so much as-“

“Don’t worry sister, I’m not that much of a sleaze.”

Harvey walked out briskly, visibly offended by Gordon. Essen looked at Gordon.

“I know he’s not the most gentlemanly of people, but I need you two together on this. You’re a hell of a team and the only one that I think has any chance at making this work.”  
Jaime just nodded and stood.

“We’ll get it done, ma’am.”

“Don’t worry about Harvey, slap him if you have to and call it being ‘in character.”  
Jaime couldn’t help cracking a smile at that.

A week later Jaime and Harvey were working their way, on light feet, through a maze of hallways and doors. Warren White was suspected of murdering one of his business partners in this very casino and hotel, which he happened to be one of the owners of. They were in the basement of the complex where all the kitchens, dry cleaners, and other services did their work. Jaime was leading while Harvey followed. The whole week had been uncomfortable. Through the day they had to play the part of newly-wed tourists. They were invited to all the events and perks the hotel had to offer. It had been awful enough that they had to pretend to be in love, smiling, making up stories about how the other pleased them and how they met. Harvey was surprisingly good at pretending to be happy. As soon as they were back in their room, though, he went back to normal, grumpy Harvey. There was no couch in the room so Jaime would have to share the bed with him. She was also surprised at how much he kept to himself. She expected him to try and cop a feel or some such, but he never bothered. One morning though, he must have turned over in the night and grabbed her. She woke up nestled in his arms. She slipped away from him before he woke. 

But here they were, moving with the best stealth they could manage. A small map was in Jaime’s hand as she led, alerting them to placement of cameras and the timing of shifts and security movement. Thank God for Edward freaking Nygma.

“This way, Harvey.”

“I’m comin’, toots, hold your damn horses.”

She slinked around a corner, but turned back to him, her eyes wide.

“Harvey,” she whispered, panicked.

“What?”

“I screwed up, I didn’t look to see if there was a camera here. I just walked right into the frame. We’ll get busted.”

“Are you kidding me? Are you sure you-“

“I missed the camera, its right there Harvey, get out of here before they catch you.”

“We can’t go back, there’s guards where we entered. Remember? We have to keep moving.”

“What should we do? Any minute a security guard is going to see us on a monitor somewhere and send them after us. And then what? They’ll search us and find our badges.”

Harvey sighed, face palming for a moment. Suddenly a thought hit him and Jaime could see his mind working in his eyes.

“You’re not gonna like this. Promise me that, no matter what, you’re not gonna hate me?”

“Why? What?”

“Just promise me, Gordon, please.”

“Fine, I promise.”

“Good, now follow my lead, you god damned putz.”

Harvey suddenly grabbed her as they went around the corner. He backed her into a wall as he crashed his own lips into hers, kissing her like he was hungry and she was was his dinner. She was about to push him off and maybe even shoot him in the foot, but she trusted her partner and knew he had a method to his madness. His hands were like wildfire looking to engulf her all over. There was a large linen hamper nearby. Harvey lifted her by gripping her firmly at her backside and lifting her onto it. When she got there Harvey broke the kiss and his lips went to her neck and shoulder.

“What? What are you doing?”

“I’m a husband who likes to fool around in places where he can get caught.”

“Fool around-Harvey-what? Oh... shit.”

Harvey, while she spoke, had undone the bow behind her neck, causing the halter straps to fall and expose her breasts. They weren’t as large as Harvey liked, but there were perky and enough for a handful, as a twenty five year old woman’s chest should be. He gripped one while he licked and sucked the other harder than she preferred. Her hands instinctively buried themselves in Harvey’s hair. At this point, they were not going to get where they intended on going, they were just waiting to get caught and told to leave. She didn’t know whether to think Harvey a genius or a dirty old man. Perhaps a little of both.

He continued giving attention to her breasts, but no one was coming yet. She wondered how long it would take before they were noticed. She hoped it would be soon.

“Lay back.”

“Lay back? Why?”

“Don’t fucking argue with me and do it.”

The tone in Harvey’s voice sent chills up her spine. She felt as much frightened as she did turned on. She could feel her panties were already starting to get a little damp from him playing with her nipples. She could feel the desire creeping up in her. She was slowly wanting more and more. With a bit of hesitation she leaned onto her back as he demanded. He watched her carefully. His eyes, their piercing and hostile gaze, made her panties get even more wet. Once she was laid down he stepped to her, hooking his arms under her thighs, taking firm hold of them before his head went under the short skirt she wore. She could feel his teeth clamping down on the tiny lace thong she wore. A hard tug and he ripped the strap. She shivered a little just before she felt that beard of his brushing against delicate skin and his tongue taking no time in finding that lovely little button. She arched her back and nearly tried to push away, but Harvey kept her in place, tightening his grip when she tried to buck.

Wave after wave, Harvey wore her down. He was relentless and nearly cruel. She’d heard from more than one person that Harvey was a bit of a good-timing man. He was no stranger to one night stands and quick, but apparently passionate, little flings. A working girl Jaime once questioned on the street about a man she was looking for mentioned Harvey’s talents in the bedroom. Jaime wondered how he could possibly know anything about pleasing a woman, given his misogyny and what not, but here he was, eating her out better than anyone ever had in her entire life. 

As she came he gripped his hair while her muscles pulsed. Harvey kept going though, intent on making her cum allover the place, apparently, She could feel her juices spilling under her on the wooden top of the hamper. 

“Ah…fuck. Harvey, oh my god. Stop, stop, stop I can’t take any-“

She couldn’t even speak anymore, she was cumming again and Harvey seemed to be quite aware of it. He pulled his head away and released her legs . He ran his arm, wrist to elbow, along his lips and jaw, wiping away her nectar from his face.

“If they haven’t come by now-“

“I don’t care anymore.”

“Wait, what?”

Jaime grabbed Harvey by his shirt collar and yanked him to her, making him kiss her. Harvey obliged and returned the kiss. In the meantime she reached down and began undoing his belt. He was only halfway there, but once she got her hand around him, she could feel how massive he was. He pulled his head back when she got her hand down his pants.

“Get on your knees, Gordon.”

Jaime really wanted to put his cock elsewhere, but that commanding and mean tone of his just made her actually want to suck his cock. She obeyed him and as soon as she got settled in front of him he had gripped that beautiful blonde hair of hers and shoved himself in her petite little mouth.

“You know how many times you pissed me off? How many times I wanted to wring your little neck? How many times I wanted to shut you up by fucking your hot little mouth?”

Harvey was looking down at her, his eyes burning as he rocked his hips back and forth and bobbed her head on his cock, occasionally pressing it particularly hard against him, touching the back of her throat with it. He got so rock hard that she could have sworn the thing was going to burst, but before he came he pulled out of her mouth and pulled her up to her feet by her arm. He turned her around and pushed her so she was bent down, her hands against the wall. He traced his hand along the back of thigh and up to her ass before pressing the skirt out of the way. With a simple push of his hips forward he’d put it in her. Jaime gasped, biting her bottom lip.

“That what you want? You like that?” asked Harvey, punctuating each question with a hard thrust, pressing himself deep within her.

“Mmm, yes.”

“Good thing that little girlfriend of yours is gone, girl scout, she just wasn’t cutting it, was she?”

“No.”

“No, little girl scout wants some dick, doesn’t she?”

“Yesssss.”

Harvey had achieved a medium-paced rhythm, both hands on her hips, anchoring him to her. He eventually took his right hand off her hip and gave her ass a squeeze. He could see some of her wetness had gotten on her ass, making it glisten. He paused to a moment, getting his thumb lubed up. He started back up with his rhythm again after and then she could feel his thumb teasing and playing at her sphincter muscle. And with that she felt herself getting ready to come again, hard.

“I’m gonna cum, Harvey, fuck.”

“Cum all over my dick, girl scout. Show your partner how much you love him.”

His words only helped drive her over the edge. Soon her muscles were pulsing once again and a whimpering little moan escaped her. That moan sent Harvey over the edge, too. He pulled out and shot his load on her lower back and ass. As he came he leaned forward, placing a hand on the wall infront of them both. They both panted as their heads swam in pleasure. She pulled the skirt of her dress down, his seed staining the inside of it. She grabbed her straps and began to tie them up. Harvey wrapped an arm around her torso from behind as they both continued to catch their breath. He actually placed a kiss in her messed up hair and rested his chin on top of it. He looked up at the camera they were under.

“I just noticed it… That camera is unplugged.”


End file.
